Issues
by The Dark Flair
Summary: You shouldn't try to come between a man and his Jimmy Choo's. SoKai Writing prompt for Sinful Serenata.
**Issues**

Kairi was far from dumb. She had graduated from high school with a 4.3 and was currently working towards her Master's in Psychology. She wasn't just book smart either, she could read people and gage their thoughts and intentions without much difficulty.

But that didn't matter. Apparently, her best friend of nine years- and husband of two -thought she was an idiot. Was she not supposed to know he was in their bedroom with another woman? The same one she hated with a passion because of what she'd done to him?

"Open this fucking door, Sora! I know she's in there!"

"Er, Sora go out to make groceries! Leave message!" he called in a horrible Spanish accent.

Growling, she twisted the handle of the locked door as far as it would go and kicked the bottom left corner. He wasn't supposed to know about that trick to get in, but she'd had enough.

Once she made it inside, she confirmed that _she_ was in the room. "You're seriously doing this shit again!?"

Sora pouted, glancing at the woman beside him. "I'm sorry! I really can't help it!"

"Get out," Kairi glared at the other woman. She smirked triumphantly and grabbed her things, brushing past the redhead with a giggle. Her glare was then directed at her hardheaded husband.

"Kai, I can explain-"

"Don't even. You lied to me. You said you weren't going to do this anymore."

He looked down at his blouse and skirt, straightening his long extensions while trying not to mess up his obviously fresh manicure. "But I look so pretty..."

Sora liked to cross dress because Xion talked him into it. Kairi absolutely _hated_ it.

"It's not pretty, it's sick. If I wanted to be with a woman, I would have married a woman."

The chocolate haired boy frowned. "I don't understand why this bothers you so much! I'm not cheating or doing anything illegal! I just…I like this, Kai. This makes me happy. Why can't you accept that?"

She didn't want to. How was she supposed to live with the fact that her man was a whole woman on the weekends? It was horrible and she just couldn't stomach it.

This issue wasn't new either. He'd been doing this for years now, but promised her he would stop because it made her comfortable. And he'd been lying to her the whole time.

Kairi wanted to cry, but that'd only make Sarah- his female counterpart, of sorts -cry as well. So she turned away from him, or maybe her?, and ran her hands through her hair.

"It's not fair," he started again. "Why do I have to give up something I love, but _you_ can do whatever you want? Do you know how emasculating it is when you pull me around by my ear or cup check me in front of my friends?"

Kairi slowly turned back to him with wife eyes. "You really want to talk about emasculating? You're. In. A. Skirt! And Jimmy Choos!"

He sneered and folded his arms. "Very nice, very _expensive_ Jimmy Choos. But that doesn't matter! Point is you embarrass me in front of my friends and I hate it. But do I tell you to stop it? No because I love everything about you. And that's why I married you."

…Well now she just felt like shit.

"I see you point," she said slowly. Very slowly. "Maybe...we can work something out. Like every three weekends is Sarah's weekend?"

"Three!?" he whined.

"I don't know what you want from me! I'm trying!"

Sora frowned, but he didn't argue. "We'll work something out. As long as you're willing to try and understand this…then I'm okay."

The redhead nodded, letting her husband…or maybe wife, hug her. "So like, if we have make-up sex right now, who would I be touching?"

Sora shrugged honestly. "Well Sarah doesn't have a penis so..."

She laughed. "As long as you're not wearing a thong."

Silence. Nervous lip biting. Blush of shame.

"I'm going to Naminé's," she sighed, walking out of the room.

"No wait! Just let me put on boxers! Damn it, Kairi, I can't run in Jimmy Choos!"

 _ **x.o.o.x**_

 **This was interesting to write. I honestly tried to make it longer, but it just wasn't happening. Drop one a' those nifty little reviews and leave your thoughts!**


End file.
